gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
GT4 B-License
The B-License is the most basic of all licenses in Gran Turismo 4. It tests the player on basic driving skills such as acceleration and braking, and basic cornering. B-1 Acceleration and Braking 1 *Venue: Test Course, first 100 m *Car: Mazda DEMIO GL-X '99 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'10.150 **Silver: 0'10.400 **Bronze: 0'11.300 B-2 Acceleration and Braking 2 *Venue: Test Course, first 200 m *Car: Mitsubishi 3000GT VR-4 Turbo (J) '95/Mitsubishi GTO Twin Turbo '95 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'11.000 **Silver: 0'11.220 **Bronze: 0'12.200 B-3 Basics of Cornering 1 *Venue: Deep Forest Raceway, first corner *Car = Honda CR-X del Sol SiR '92 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'30.900 **Silver: 0'31.500 **Bronze: 0'33.500 B-4 Basics of Cornering 2 *Venue: Deep Forest Raceway, first corner *Car: Nissan SILVIA Q's AERO (S14) '96 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'29.800 **Silver: 0'30.400 **Bronze: 0'32.300 B-5 1 Lap Guide Run (Tsukuba) *Car: MINI ONE '02 *Times to beat: **Gold: 1'27.200 **Silver: 1'29.300 **Bronze: 1'37.000 B-6 Acceleration and Braking 3 *Venue: Test Course, first 500 m *Car: Renault Megane 2.0 16V '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'22.600 **Silver: 0'23.300 **Bronze: 0'25.500 B-7 Acceleration and Braking 4 *Venue: Test Course, first kilometer *Car: Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'26.700 **Silver: 0'27.810 **Bronze: 0'30.000 B-8 Basics of Cornering 3 *Venue: Twin Ring Motegi Road Course, hairpin *Car: Mazda MX-5 J-Limited (NA, J) '91/Mazda MX-5 Miata J-Limited (NA, J) '91/Mazda Eunos Roadster J-Limited (NA) '91 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'15.400 **Silver: 0'15.500 **Bronze: 0'16.600 Coffee Break 1 Maneuver Around the Cones *Venue: Gymkhana (Cone field) *Car: Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 **Times to beat: **Gold: 0'11.800 **Silver: 0'13.200 **Bronze: Any time longer than Silver B-9 Basics of Cornering 4 *Venue: Twin Ring Motegi Road Course (Hairpin) *Car: BMW M3 CSL '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'12.550 **Silver: 0'12.900 **Bronze: 0'13.500 B-10 1 Lap Guide Run (Laguna Seca) *Car = Citroën C3 1.6 '02 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'14.400 **Silver: 2'18.000 **Bronze: 2'28.800 B-11 Basics of Dirt Driving 1 *Venue: Grand Canyon, Switchback *Car: Toyota CELICA 2000GT-FOUR (ST165) '86 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'17.650 **Silver: 0'18.000 **Bronze: 0'19.400 B-12 Basics of Dirt Driving 2 *Venue: Swiss Alps, first corner *Car: Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 '85 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'17.500 **Silver: 0'18.000 **Bronze: 0'19.500 B-13 Basics of Cornering 5 *Venue: Tsukuba Circuit (last corner) *Car: Fiat Barchetta Giovane Due '00 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'22.650 **Silver: 0'23.100 **Bronze: 0'25.000 B-14 Basics of Cornering 6 *Venue: El Capitan (Hairpin) *Car: Nissan SKYLINE Coupe 350GT '03/Infiniti G35 COUPE '03 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'18.100 **Silver: 0'18.800 **Bronze: 0'20.200 B-15 1 Lap Guide Run (Infineon Raceway) *Car: Chrysler PT Cruiser '00 *Times to beat: **Gold: 2'19.000 **Silver: 2'22.600 **Bronze: 2'35.000 B-16 Graduation Test *Venue: Tsukuba Circuit (2nd hairpin) *Car: BMW 120d '04 *Times to beat: **Gold: 0'23.700 **Silver: 0'24.200 **Bronze: 0'25.680 Trivia * By pushing down the right analog stick, a driving line will show the optimal route to get gold on the license, this can be done on National B and National A licenses, with the exception of the 1 lap guide runs. *The first four tests are remakes of the B-License from the first game. Category:GT4 Licenses